


Lucid Dream

by kkeuchi



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: You can see your soulmate in the depths of your dreams, for Minhyun they've always been unattainable and out of reach.For Jisung, they've also been unattainable and he's given up trying.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Yoon Jisung
Kudos: 5





	1. beyond (my reach)

For as long as Minhyun could remember, he could always hear a voice calling to him from the other side of his dreams.

He thinks it’s terribly unfair, most soulmates meet in their dreams and could actually _see_ each other, _talk_ to each other. Spend time with one another while they slept.

But Minhyun knows the world isn’t fair and from his blurry memories, he can faintly hear his soulmate calling to him.

_Don’t let go of me._

He’s tried everything to even catch a glimpse of the other’s face, Minhyun sleeps every second he can; sometimes in class or quickly eating his lunch in five minutes because he spent the former portion sleeping in the courtyard.

Sighing since it’s no longer summer and he can no longer sleep the days away, he takes a look at his new classmates.

He doesn’t bother making friends with the people around him, they’re all too busy with each other. They’re the exact opposite of him, eager to make new friends in their new school year. Minhyun doesn’t have anyone like that, he’s too busy sleeping to converse with others and form friendships.

But he’s okay with that, he’s been alone for years; not needing anyone else.

Or perhaps he was just waiting for a particular person.

He rests his head on the little tray table, closing his eyes hoping to block out all the voices and sleep a little. Despite the chatter and unlikely setting, Minhyun has always been able to fall asleep quickly and today was no different.

As he’s pulled into his dream, that voice gets clearer and clearer.

_Don’t let go of me. I—_

“Hey.” Someone gently taps his shoulders waking Minhyun.

Quickly standing up he’s ready to let his fist come in contact with whoever’s face that just woke him up. Just when he was _finally_ about to hear a new sentence from his soulmate.

He stops short when his eyes meet the offending person. He notices that he’s a little bit shorter than him, and _very_ handsome. He’s also smiling warmly at Minhyun and the smile melts away his anger and he no longer feels like punching his ~~handsome~~ face.

“Is someone sitting here?” He points to the seat next to Minhyun and his smile widens some more when Minhyun shakes his head.

Minhyun sits down again and lays his head for the second time, hoping that he can enter his dream again where he left off.

His hopes are quickly dashed when he hears a voice from the right saying, “My name is Jisung, what’s yours?”

Frustrated that this Jisung can’t leave him alone, he sits up and gives a curt reply. “Minhyun.”

His reply seems to satisfy Jisung as he faces forward and begins to hum to himself.

But it’s strange, right when he saw the other, Jisung seemed familiar to him.

**| | | | |**

Jisung comes and sits with Minhyun every lecture they have together, even going as far as to forcing Minhyun to join his group. He only ever does his part and then immediately goes to sleep.

It’s strange, while Minhyun can’t _see_ his soulmate, it’s undeniable that they’re almost attainable when he’s sleeping around Jisung. The brightness dims and the fog lifts just a bit.

He agonizes the entire lecture, barely paying attention to his professor. Thinking how he could possibly ask Jisung to take a nap with him, when he hasn’t exactly been the friendliest.

He’s too busy thinking to realize that class is over and Jisung has packed up and made his way to the exit, hurriedly shoving his laptop in his bag, he runs and makes it to Jisung just outside of the building. “Jisung!”

Turning at the sound of his name, he looks slightly surprised to see it was Minhyun that called out to him.

“I was wondering if you could take a nap with me.” He holds his breath and looks towards the ground, hoping that Jisung won’t think he’s strange and refuse his request.

“On one condition, you say that you want to sleep with me so I can at least misunderstand for one second.” Once Minhyun looks up he can see the grin on Jisung’s face.

**| | |**

It becomes their thing for about a month, Minhyun and Jisung go to the secluded wooded area behind campus. Minhyun going right to sleep and Jisung ends up doing homework or playing games.

It’s after the second month that Minhyun stops going to sleep. His dreams never get any clearer but he’s much more interested in Jisung at this point.

Minhyun stares up at the clouds, asking, “Aren’t you curious about your soulmate?”

Jisung hums, looking up from his book. “What’s there to be curious about? I’ve searched and searched, but I can’t see them. In the end, I’m only left with darkness and cold memories.”

Feeling a pit grow in his stomach, Minhyun feels guilty.

Even though he couldn’t see his soulmate, they’re still there but Jisung is left with no hope and no chance of seeing his.

Minhyun lets Jisung know that they no longer need to meet up in the courtyard, pretending like he doesn’t see the way Jisung’s frown deepen. Instead, he asks to hang out like regular friends do.

Jisung’s smile widens, completely erasing his frown and Minhyun’s heart skips just a beat.

**| | | | |**

They decide to move in an apartment together in their third year, Jisung has had enough commuting and Minhyun has had enough with terrible roommates.

It’s the day before school starts, they’re finally fully moved in and Jisung is insistent on cooking dinner after they’ve done nothing but eat out for the last week.

“Is he your soulmate? You two are lucky to have found each other so young!”

An innocent question, but it stops Minhyun in his tracks.

Jisung doesn’t deny it, but he doesn’t say anything either; only paying and thanking her for the discount she’s given.

Minhyun had forgotten what his soulmate occasionally told him. _Don’t let go of me._ With this, Minhyun realizes that he’s stopped looking for his soulmate. He no longer obsessively sleeps, instead spending that time with Jisung.

It scares Minhyun, and he wonders, when did Jisung become more important than his soulmate?

**| | |**

They leave the apartment together, but no longer does Minhyun spend every moment with Jisung. He feints excuses that Minhyun knows he sees through, but Minhyun also knows that Jisung won’t say anything.

He manages to keep it up for a week, longer than he expected, but still not enough time for him to think what he should say to Jisung.

Jisung corners him in his room, not even knocking. “Are you avoiding me?”

There it is.

Minhyun hates confrontation but he feels like he at least owes Jisung the truth in the end.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m pushing you out, turning away.” Running a hand through his hair, he fakes a smile. “Pushing you out from my memories and turning back on our friendship. But because of your thick scent in my head, I’m endlessly and endlessly in pain again!”

He’s shouting by the end, gulping in breaths of air and looking at the ground. He clenches his fists and digs his nails into the flesh. “Finding my soulmate has always been most important to me, and you’re not mine.”

Minhyun’s a coward.

He can’t bear being around Jisung for any longer for fear he’s just going to fall even deeper for the other boy. He wanted to end things between them before he started drowning in this counterfeit love.

He’s willing his body to leave now, to follow the misty outline of his soulmate instead. Yet his heart won’t give up. Falling in love with a boy he couldn’t claim as his own.

“I’m sorry I’m not your soulmate,” Jisung starts, and Minhyun is still too spineless to look at his face. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t enough.”


	2. i'm (not) sorry

Jisung still isn’t satisfied with the way their last talk ended, he still has so much to say but Minhyun isn’t willing to listen. He never leaves his room unless it’s for class, and then he refuses to leave with Jisung.

In the end, Jisung resorted to leaving earlier so that Minhyun wouldn’t be late to class.

He has one last thing he wants to say before he is willing to let go.

“Minhyun!” Jisung is sure that Minhyun wouldn’t let him in, but he’s willing to say his piece from the outside of his door.

“How am I supposed to fall in love with someone I can’t see? You’ve been right in front of me all this time, but I can’t even be honest. Because in the end, your soulmate isn’t me nor some I could even compare to.”

You’re wrong, Minhyun wants to say. You’ve been more important than my soulmate since the third time we’ve met.

But he doesn’t, biting back the words and tears, because it was decided that they couldn’t be together.

“Please, just leave me alone. I hope your soulmate finds you and you’re happy.”

How can you fall in love with someone who isn't supposed to be yours?

There was someone out there, meant for Minhyun. Someone who shows up in his dreams and they're undeniably linked together. What if they get together and Minhyun finds his soulmate? How could he leave Jisung further in the dark and with even colder memories.

It was thoughts like these that leave Minhyun sniffling, digging his palms into his eyes to stop the tears. It’s raining in his heart and he didn’t realize how deep he was.

Why isn’t it possible to reach Jisung with his eyes closed? He doesn’t want to leave the elder in the dark

Jisung never responds, and Minhyun isn’t sure when he even left.

Even though they’re not together now, his mind is still filled with thoughts of Jisung.

As if their happy days together never existed, Minhyun coldly pushes it out.

He doesn’t feel better.

**| | |**

His cousin Renjun, is also in Jisung’s choir, and he gives occasionally gives him little updates about Jisung.

He mentions how Jisung stays later than everyone else, practicing the latest, he’s still there in the morning. But Renjun isn’t sure if he just got there early, or if he ever left.

He even mentions how Jisung has a complex, always muttering while singing, how it wasn’t enough; how he wasn’t enough.

Jisung is like a passing shadow in the apartment, Minhyun not even catching a glimpse of him anymore.

Minhyun got what he asked for, Jisung keeping his distance.

But with him so far away, Minhyun isn’t sure what he wants anymore.

He spends his nights thinking, he doesn’t feel like trying to see his soulmate anymore. He was content without searching before, happy even; but that was when Minhyun had Jisung by his side.

Instead the dull ache in his chest has become his only company, persisting when Minhyun wishes it would just go away.

Now every night he’s lonely, miserable, and sick of it. He wakes up alone and his blankets cold inside.

With the excuse of love, they avoided each other. What are they now? Telling each other, and themselves; lies.

If he had accepted his love, would they have been okay?

It’s suffocating, Minhyun knows how Jisung feels inside and he’s had enough. He’s too tangled up, too infatuated with Jisung to let him go again.

**| | | | |**

Startling awake, he gasps as he sits up in his bed. He was mistaken again today, thinking that he was next to him. But he still isn’t here, it was always him. Minhyun can’t deny it anymore, he’s willing to throw everything else away.

Their fates, shaped like folding paper, but so foolishly, Minhyun still wants Jisung.

He sends a text to Renjun telling him to message him when Jisung leaves dance practice. Setting down his phone and waiting.

Renjun messages him at 2 AM and says that Jisung has left, and with this Minhyun hopes that Jisung will return home soon.

He waits on the couch for an hour, trying to fight off his drowsiness; but the apartment is too quiet, and he doesn’t even have the energy to turn the T.V on.

Jisung quietly comes through the front door after another hour, stopping and standing in front of the living room when he notices the light on. He sees Minhyun sleeping a few seconds later, he walks by into his room.

He comes back out and stands in front of Minhyun, a bundle of his blankets in his arms. He smoothly covers Minhyun, crouching to Minhyun’s eye level. He brushes some hair out of Minhyun’s face, lingering for a moment.

As he slightly pulls away, Minhyun grabs his wrist.

Catching Jisung off guard, he brings him closer.

“So you were awake?” Jisung still manages to shake his wrist free and makes his way to the front door; ready to leave once again.

"I hate it." Minhyun's face is dark and solemn with unshed tears.

"I hate it!"

"You hate it?" Jisung turns around and lets out a sigh. "You'll find your soulmate soon anyway."

"Don't say anyway! How can you be so unaffected? Didn't I just break your heart?" Unsatisfied with Jisung's answer he begins smacking his chest. "How can you not search for your soulmate?"

With a shuddering breath he speaks the words on his mind, "Tell me clearly… Which part you like about me!"

Jisung is quiet for a few seconds and Minhyun can't even imagine what type of face the other is making. "Are you sure it's fine for me to tell you? If you let me say it, you won't be able to push me away and draw me back anymore."

Slowly, with careful movements as to not startle Minhyun, he begins to move his arms to embrace the other.

Just before he's fully in Jisung's grasp—

"It's fine."

Jisung twitches, holding back his flinch and no longer moving.

Waiting with baited breath to hear the next words.

"Tell me."

Minhyun finally looks at him in the eye. His determination set and ready to face Jisung.

**| | |**

They end up sitting on the couch, together. The blanket used to cover Minhyun, now wraps around them both.

“I've only ever looked at you for the last two years, and then you told me to look for someone else? When you were right in front of me? How could I possibly?” Jisung quietly explains, brushing Minhyun’s knuckles with his thumb. “Because of you I'm afraid of sleeping! I started staying awake for nights, terrified. Thinking, what if I actually saw my soulmate for once?”

“Minhyun, what should I do so that my feelings will be conveyed to you?”

“Say you love me, embrace me, and kiss me…” Minhyun wants to hide his bright red face but Jisung pulls his chin so they’re facing each other. “And then, call my name.”

“I love you.” Pulling Minhyun into his lap, “You’re foolishly honest, but straightforward and stubborn when it comes to something you’ve made up your mind about. Which is why, even when you’re feel down, you can still rise to the surface and continue moving forward.”

“I really love that part about you, Minhyun. I’m happy that you wanted to talk properly this time.”

He smiles at Minhyun before moving Minhyun’s head to rest on his chest, “Also, what I love the most is how you let it show on your face that you really love me.”

Blushing scarlet, Minhyun buries his face deeper into Jisung’s chest. Content that he can hear Jisung’s rapid heartbeat.

They lay down like that, not bothering to move to a room. Using the tiny space on the couch as an excuse to get even closer with their legs tangled together.

Jisung falls asleep first, Minhyun content to stare up at him for a little longer.

Soon, his eyelids feel heavier and eventually _their_ voice gets clearer and clearer as it pulls him in his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I will go down with this ship bc I APPARENTLY only love dying/less popular ships but you know what? I am okay with it. 
> 
> BUT I am ALWAYS looking for friends that share the same ships as me so hmu bc you're still reading this (●ˇ∀ˇ●)
> 
> i'm kkeuchi everywhere, twt, aff, ao3 don't be shy fam


End file.
